


An apple a day...

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Emily Owens M.D.
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loves her Ring Dings:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Stomachache" for my cottoncandy bingo card.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to jelazakazone who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

Emily’s laughter echoed through the hallway. Micah looked up and saw her standing at the vending machine. She was talking with an older guy in a red and blue work uniform. They seemed to be deeply in conversation and Micah noticed how animated Emily’s hands were when she talked. She emphasized every statement with gestures she probably wasn’t even aware of. He smiled and watched how the man laughed and gave her two thumbs up. Emily laughed as well and turned her palms down as if she were asking him to wait a moment. That was apparently exactly what she had done because she left him just to come back with a small container wrapped in silver tinfoil. With a smile she gave it to the man. He lifted up the foil at one corner and looked. He grinned, thanked her and put it in the bag next to him. They said their goodbyes and Emily watched him leave the floor.

Micah stood there, the chart still in his hands. He was curious what this all had been about and decided to ask. With innocent steps, he strolled over to the machine.

“Hi,” he said.

“Oh, hi.” Emily gave him one of her smiles that could lit up a whole room. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” he replied. “I just saw you with that man and a mysterious tinfoil package. I was curious.”

Emily grinned. “That was Al,” she explained. “He works for Adler & Sons.”

Micah wracked his brain but “Adler & Sons” didn’t say him anything at all.

Emily must have seen the confused look on his face because she chuckled, amused, and pointed with her finger on the small label in the right upper corner of the vending machine. The silver sign read “Adler & Sons”.

“Ahh,” he laughed and shook his head, “you bribed the candy delivery man.”

“Exactly.” With these words she fished a Ring Ding out of her pocket. “You just need a reliable source and any 24 hours shift will be a walk in the park.” She waved the small cake in front of his eyes.

In a quick motion he tried to snatch it from her but she was faster.

“Oh, no! That’s mine. Go and find your own source, Doctor Barnes.”

She opened the Ring Ding and bit into the soft cake.

He watched her, not sure if he should be annoyed or fascinated.

She swallowed and an amused twinkle in her eyes betrayed her. “But I could be persuaded to share.”

She broke the Ring Ding in two halves and kept the one she had already started. The other she offered to him with a sweet smile.

He took it from her and began to eat. “And how can I persuade you?”

Emily grinned wickedly. “I’ll let you know.”

She was in the middle of turning around when her stomach growled.

Micah laughed. “Guess someone here needs more than a Ring Ding.”

A blush appeared on her cheeks. “Sorry.”

He eyed her for a second. “When was the last time you ate?”

Emily shrugged. “I don’t know. There was so much to do that I totally forgot.”

Micah clicked his tongue, much as an annoyed parent would do. “You’re a doctor, Emily. I don’t have to tell you that you should eat regularly. These,” he knocked his knuckles weakly against the glass of the vending machine, “are nice as dessert, but they aren’t a healthy meal.”

She rolled her eyes while her stomach growled again.

“I’m surprised that you don’t have a stomachache already. Just junk food and nothing else?” His tone was in lecture mode.

Emily sighed. “I promise to eat better.” She replied and held up her hand like in an oath.

“No more Ring Dings today.” He stated clearly.

“But…” she tried to convince him.

“Nope.”

He grinned at her and the sudden seriousness was gone.

“One?” She negotiated with pleading eyes.

“Okay, one. But that’s it, young lady.”

She grinned back and for a second it looked as if she wanted to say more when a high pitched beeping interrupted their talk. They both knew what this sound meant and hurried in the direction from where it was coming.

***

Yawning at the end of the shift, Emily went to the break room to put back her coffee cup. When she entered, her gaze fell on a small package on the table. Curious she went over just to find a post-it with her name on it.

Surprised she opened it and stared for a moment at the contents. Then she laughed. Inside the small package were an apple and a cheese sandwich.

With a grin she took them out and slid them in the pockets of her coat. Then she left the hospital.

***

Micah had no idea how late it was. He just knew that he was dead tired and wanted a bed. For a second he was tempted to use the bunk beds in the spare room but he knew he wouldn’t have a chance of decent sleep there. So he dragged himself to the break room, to take his stuff out of the fridge before he could leave for today.

The package on the counter was the first thing he saw when he came into the room. Seemed like Emily hadn’t found his little surprise. He sighed. Maybe better so. Already concentrating on other things, he opened the package to enjoy the cheese sandwich himself when he stopped. Inside wasn’t the expected food. Instead there lay a Ring Ding with a post-it attached to it.

Written in Emily’s hand it said:

“Thank youJ”


End file.
